


Blending In, Blending Out

by M14Mouse



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Creepy, Gen, Infatuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: Crimeleon waits and watches. He is very good at both.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them.

Crimeleon took a seat to the desk by the window in his newest hotel. It was the currently room of Mr. Victor Holton, a businessman from Germany. He must say that the gentlemen had excellent tastes. The hotel and its services were truly excellent. Carefully, he set his briefcase on the table and opened it. He took a thick folder and placed it on the table. Carefully, he opened it and flipped through the first couple of papers.

Then he stopped and stared at the photo.

G Callen

He did have some admiration toward the man. He did almost catch him. The man was quick to note him outside at the pool

He was good.

Once upon a time, G Callen was even better…almost as good as him.

His hand flipped over his file. It had a thousand different pictures…a thousand different disguises….hundreds of different names….hundreds of different stories. All tied to one man.

Briefly, he wondered if the masks he wore were the ones that his handler gave him or did he make it up his own. Were they all lies or weaved with some truth? Then he shook the thought loose. It truly didn't matter.

He was going to kill the man.

But it is sad. From he read and researched, G was a wanderer much like himself. Never stay in one place for long. Sometimes, it was a bench, a hotel room, or beach. Sometimes, it lasted a day or maybe even a month. Suddenly, he would leave for whatever reason. It is in the blood. First, it was a twitch then a thought…then an urge to just go.

Then something happened. G was no longer one of them. Sure, he can blend into the background like some common lizard. He could still slip from one case to another. He was no longer a true chameleon. It took time for it to happen. It was a danger to their profession.

G got attached.

He laid down roots. He made friends and got a house. He knew his friends, of course. Research each of them in detail. Not as much as Mr. Callen but just enough to know what he was dealing with. Problem with attachment is that they come to kill you if they hurt one of their own.

His friends were very good at their job. He had nothing against them. His quarrel is with G. The man made his blood turn cold. He could feel the rage boiling. He took a deep breathe. He needed to be patient. He just needed a little more time. He needed to research and watch. He almost had to start from scratch. He knew this time that Callen will be watching.

He knew that he wouldn't go down without a fight.

He almost looked forward to it. It has been too long that he has the chance to enjoy a hunt. To enjoy the challenge of hunt. To chase his opponent and finally the kill.

He grinned to himself.

He couldn't wait.

Until then…he will enjoy the room service.

End


End file.
